sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowe Życie
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= Historia o nastoletniej Nicoli, która zamieszkała z ciocią, by w nowym mieście rozpocząć Nowe Życie. = Opowiadanie= Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku. Pasażerowie wychodzili po kolei z biało-niebieskiego PKS-u, a wśród nich ona. Średniego wzrostu, ruda dziewczyna z brązowymi oczami. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, a nastolatka poczuła promienie słońca na skórze. Zadziwiające było, że we wrześniu panował taki upał… Wytargała swoją brązową, zniszczoną walizkę i ruszyła przed siebie. Czuła na sobie zdegustowane spojrzenia przechodniów na widok jej wyglądu. Nic dziwnego, miała bowiem na sobie białe rurki z małą dziurką, znoszoną kremową tunikę i całkiem poszarpane trampki pod kolor bluzki, co tu dużo mówić, wyglądała koszmarnie. Do tego czerwone, zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Szła ze spuszczoną głową, nie mogła znieść tych krzywych spojrzeń kierowanych w jej stronę. Zamknęła oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Nie chciała już płakać. "Nic*, przestań się mazać, ciocia nie może cię zobaczyć w takim stanie." - powiedziała sobie w myślach. Ciągnęła walizkę z łatwością, bo nie zawierała w niej dużo, co było dziwne, gdyż podczas przeprowadzki człowiek zwykle ma ze sobą kilka walizek i toreb podróżnych zapakowanych po brzegi. A ona? Jaj rzeczy zajmowały niewiele ponad pół walizki. Śmieszne... I znów, przypomniała sobie słowa ojca, który nazywała ją niewdzięczną szmatą, kiedy oznajmiała, że potrzebuje nowej bluzki, ponieważ nie ma w czym chodzić do szkoły. Przypomniała, jak ją traktował, gdy nie chciała pójść po kolejną porcję alkoholu dla niego, matki i ich "znajomych" - takich samych pijaków jak oni, do monopolowego. Zamykał ją w pokoju na cała noc, bez jedzenia, picia. Albo po prostu znęcał się. Nic prostszego. Bił, dusił do nieprzytomności... A matka? Też nie była lepsza. Tyle razy córka ją błagała, by coś zrobiła, pomogła, ale ta się bała. Uczestniczyła więc w całonocnych libacjach i patrzyła, jak jedyne dziecko potwornie cierpi. Nawet wtedy, gdy to jej "tatuś" omal jej nie udusił, i gdy wylądowała w szpitalu, po wezwaniu sąsiadki, którą zaniepokoiły krzyki i inne odgłosy, ona nie chciała tego zgłosić sama. I gdyby nie to, że szpital skontaktował się w tej sprawie z policją, nadal mieszkałaby z tym dwojgiem. Chociaż może lepiej byłoby, gdyby wtedy po prostu umarła? "No co ty, Nic*, nie myśl o tym! Musisz pokazać, że jesteś silna. Że dasz sobie z tym wszystkim radę." - pomyślała. Jednak gdyby to się stało, nie zostałaby przygarnięta przez babcię, swoją kochaną babcię... To ona dawała dziewczynie odczuć, że jest naprawdę kochana. Z wzajemnością. Wszystko było cudownie, nastolatka już prawie zapomniała, jaki koszmar przeżyła z tymi potworami, minął już bowiem nieco ponad rok, aż do pewnego cholernego dnia. Wracając ze szkoły, zobaczyła przy domu karetkę. Lek: Twoja babcia zasłabła na spacerze. Wezwała nas sąsiadka, niestety nie dało się nic zrobić. Przykro mi. Pani Margerita nie żyje. - powiedział "Nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje..." - te słowa krążyły w mojej pamięci i głowie. Kochana babcia Margie... Uwielbiałam tak do niej mówić. Poczułam pod powiekami łzy. Wchodziłam do parku. Usiadałam na pobliskiej ławeczce, stawiając walizkę obok, i rozpłakałam się na dobre... Nic* - zdrobnienie od Nicola TREŚĆ_CZĘŚCI_II Siedziałam, płacząc na ławce, chyba z godzinę. Kiedy w końcu się opanowałam, poczułam palący ból w gardle. To pewnie od tego chlipania. Wstałam, strasznie zdrętwiały mi nogi. Trudno, zaraz przejdzie. Chwyciłam rączkę walizki w dłoń i ruszyłam parkową alejką. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jak tu jest cudownie. Żółknące już liście, w końcu miała zaraz nadejść jesień, wydawały łagodny szelest, który był niczym balsam na moje skołatane nerwy. Nie dane mi jednak było odetchnąć pod jednym z tych potężnych drzew, rzucającym cień, który odciąłby mnie od tego skwaru panującego wokół. Musiałam zebrać się w sobie i iść do mojego nowego domu. Gdzie to Titi mówiła? A, tak, ulica Petersena. Chyba trzeba się kogoś poradzić, bo nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to jest. Przez to wszystko, nawet nie zapamiętałam nic z tego, jak to mi ciocia tłumaczyła drogę. Rozejrzałam się. Kilkanaście metrów ode mnie stał jakiś wysoki, umięśniony chłopak, trzymający w jednej ręce papierosa, a w drugiej – smycz, na której uwiązany był duży, groźny pies. Trochę się wystraszyłam tej bestii, ale cóż, chyba nie mam wyjścia. Otarłam oczy, bo na sto procent makijaż mi się rozmazał. Podeszłam szybkim krokiem do tego czerwonowłosego nieznajomego. Przeraził mnie ten pies, dobrze, że był na smyczy. Kiedy byłam już blisko, zwierzę zaczęło głośno szczekać. Wzdrygnęłam się, a chłopak zwrócił głowę w moją stronę. Wyraz jego twarzy nie wyglądał ani trochę zachęcająco. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu, uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się plecami. „Nie no, co za arogancki typek! Dobra, spokój. On jest twoją szansą na to, że przyjdziesz do cioci jeszcze w przeciągu godziny, nie będziesz błądzić po okolicy, szukając jakiejś pieprzonej ulicy.” – taka rozmowa toczyła się w mojej głowie. Przybrałam na twarz sztuczny, nienaturalny uśmiech, chociaż bardzo chciałam, by wyszedł przekonująco. Nic: Cześć. Mógł… - nie było mi dane dokończyć, bo ten oto mój nowy „znajomy” przerwał mi wpół zdania. …: Czego?! – warknął Lekko się zmieszałam. Nic: Yyy… No, ten… Nie wiesz może, gdzie jest ulica Petersena? – zapytałam lekko spłoszona jego atakiem. …: Wiem. – odparł Nic: To mi powiedz, do cholery. – syknęłam Zaczynał mnie irytować. …: A co będę z tego miał? – zapytał zadziornie Nic: Chyba przyjemność z faktu, że pomożesz mi z dotarciem tam jeszcze przed wieczorem. – uśmiechnęłam się najpiękniej, jak tylko umiałam …: Pff… Kastiel. – powiedział, wyciągając swoją dłoń, w której jeszcze niedawno trzymał papierosa Nie myśl, że będzie tak łatwo, oj nie… Spojrzałam na jego rękę, po czym mój znudzony wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na jego twarz. Zauważyłam grymas wywołany najwyraźniej moim zachowaniem. Nic: To jak, powiesz mi, czy mam poszukać jakiegoś przystojniaczka, który mi pomoże? – zapytałam, uśmiechając się przebiegle Chyba się tego nie spodziewał, wnioskując z jego zaskoczonej miny, ale zaraz odzyskał rezon. Spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem, no tak… mój strój. Kas: Raczej nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek ci uległ, zważając na to jak wyglądasz. – przerwał na chwilę, a potem dodał, wyprowadzając mnie z równowagi – Dobra, ściągaj tą bluzeczkę, to może zgodzę się ci pomóc. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Co on sobie myślał? Że ja jestem jakąś dziwką?! O nie, pomylił się. Bardzo. Tak mnie wkurzył, że nie wytrzymałam. Nic: Do kurwy, gadaj, gdzie to jest, bo jak nie… - wnerwiłam się i wykrzyczałam Kas: Już się boję. – powiedział kpiąco Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zamachnęłam się i strzeliłam mu z liścia, aż ten kundel zaszczekał. Ale dlaczego ja to zrobiłam? Wiem, że nie powinnam była, on nic nie zrobił. To chyba przez te wszystkie emocje, żale i złość, które dusiłam w sobie, a one po prostu przeważyły. Chłopaka odrzuciło, ale zaraz się ogarnął i podszedł do mnie, wypuszczając smycz z ręki, i łapiąc mnie za nadgarstki. Zesztywniałam z przerażenia. Nie znałam go, nie wiedziałam, do czego jest zdolny. Myślałam, że mnie uderzy, za to, jak zachowałam się wcześniej. Po prostu bałam się tego, co chce mi zrobić. Ten tylko zbliżył się do mnie. Zamknęłam oczy, a on… nachylił się i pocałował mnie! Zaraz, zaraz... Co?! Trwało to chyba sekundę, krótki ułamek sekundy... Ale ja poczułam coś, czego nie mogę opisać. Ten pocałunek był taki delikatny, słodki. Jak to mogło się dziać, że ten lekceważący typek, którego, nawiasem mówiąc, znałam tylko ze dwie minuty, sprawił, że chciałam, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie? Nie, nie, nie...! Tylko nie to! = Od autora= ... = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Nowe Życie" by PoProstuJa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy